The Dark Beauty
by Kage no Sakka
Summary: As the legend goes Inu No Taisho sealed away his first born. Her mind tainted with evil and madness said to be caused from the Shikon No Tama, which she had easily stolen from the priestess who gaurded it at the time. The day Inu No Taisho passed, the seal grew weaker but stll holding her.. Until she is awakened..
1. Kurami

My first story. Be gentle! ~

A thousand years ago a daughter was born to the great Inu No Taisho. It was said her power was great, and her mind tainted by evil. She once held the Shikon No Tama in her hands, which is said to be the cause of her madness. It took all of her father's power to seal her away, for she had become more powerful than even him. Her legend has faded away with time.. The memory of what she had done in the minds of the most ancient demons. After the day, when the Inu No Taisho sealed away his first born his power faltered, always unconsciously keeping her sealed away. The day of the demon lord's passing, the seal weakened. Growing weaker all the time..

The hot sun beat down on the five as they traveled along a smooth dirt path. Each obviously exhausted and growing more weary with every step they took.

"Maybe we should take a break." Kagome suggested, fanning herself with a book she had brought from her own time, which she never got the chance to read anyway.

"But I smell Naraku! Were getting close, I just know it!" Inuyasha protested. Three days ago Inuyasha had scented Naraku and they had rushed to follow the scent, but seemed to be getting no closer then they were three days before.

"Its probably just a fluke. To mess with us. Naraku has stayed hidden all this time, why would he show himself now?" Sango countered.

Inuyasha took a quick look around the group noticing how weary they were all growing. Even Shippou who had only been riding in the basket of Kagome's bike the whole way.

"Fine." He replied giving in. "I guess we can rest here. But only for a little bit. If Naraku's scent grows stronger were leaving!"

The rest of the group had already set down there things and settled down by the time Inuyasha finished his sentence. He scoffed and sat in a tree above where Kagome was sitting to keep watch while they rested. He always did this and felt as if it were his own fault if the group got attacked and he hadn't noticed it first.

Not too soon, the sun set below the horizon and food was passed around. Ramen- again. Soon everyone was sound asleep. Except for Inuyasha. He kept getting the creeping feeling that they weren't safe, even though Naraku's scent had faded not long after they had all rested and were ready to get back on his trail.

A soft rustling escaped from the nearby bushes. He scented the air again but nothing came to him. He leaped from the tree landing with a muffled thud. Instantly a dark form stood before him.

"Inuyasha." It growled.

It took him a moment to get his bearings but then recognized the voice as belonging to his older brother, Sesshomaru.

"What do you want?" He replied in exasperation, one hand on his sword ready to fight the dog demon.

"Do you sense that?" His older brother asked his face staying emotionless but the fear showing in his eyes.

Sesshomaru never shows emotion, what could scare him? Instantly he was worried. Anything that could scare the Lord of the West must be extremely powerful and dangerous. He sent out his senses to the surrounding forest, finding the danger that had pricked at him back in the tree. A dark aura seeped from deep within a cave, sealed by another demonic aura. But seemed to be growing weaker.

"What do you think is in there?" Inuyasha replied forgetting his hatred toward the dog demon for only a moment.

"I know exactly whats in there, Inuyasha. I have heard stories, from demons I have met on my travels. It seems we have found the prison of our dear sister, Kurami."

"Kurami?" Inuyasha asked. He hadnt heard anything about sister, he could hardly stand Sesshomaru.

"Yes. It means "Dark Beauty" She took on the name after becoming evil and stealing the Shikon No Tama."

"Is that why shes locked up?" Inuyasha asked looking in the direction of the cave.

Sesshomaru nodded "As far as I know."

Inuyasha looked back on the group for a moment his eyes lingering on the sleeping Kagome. He didnt reply, just stood there drowning in his own thoughts.

"She's escaping." Sesshomaru added with an irritated growl.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts to look back on his older brother. "What do you want me to do about it?" He said jumping back in the tree.

"What I want you to do is help me keep her from escaping!" The dog demon growled losing his patience with the hanyou. "I believe Naraku has awakened her!"

"Alright, keep your pants on, lets go." Inuyasha said leaping into the next tree an traveling at amazing speed toward the cave. Sesshomaru took off easily catching up with the hanyou.

"This wont be as simple as you think, Inuyasha."

Too short? I think so. But there will be more chapters if you like. =^^= Be gentle, but tell me what you think that I should work on. ~


	2. Escape

The wind whipped furiously around the two as they raced through the blackened forest using only their inu senses to find their way towards the mysterious demonic aura that seeped from the cave. Sesshomaru came to an abrupt halt in turn holding out an arm that Inuyasha clumsily ran into, the force knocking the hanyou flat on his back.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha said in an irritated growl, his hatred for the daiyokai lacing his tone once more.

"Shh." His brother said, not even looking back on the hanyou as he pulled himself from the dirt.

The silence filled the air coldly for a moment until an intense ringing, that was steadily growing louder entered the sensitive ears of the inu's.

"What-" Inuyasha started before he was cut off by the end of the ringing. A loud explosion and a flash of blue light came from deeper within the forest, where they had previously sensed the aura that surrounded the cave.

With silent agreement the brothers took off once more stopping abruptly at the sight before them.

She had the face of an 18 year old girl. Her eyes were a sharp blue- the same color of the light that had exploded from the cave, and the ominous smoke that wreathed around her feminine form now. She had white hair pulled graciously into a ponytail except for her overly long bangs that curled around her face but parted to reveal markings that matched Sesshomaru's own. She wore a black collar with 3 shards of the Shikon no Tama embedded in it. A tattered black dress hugged her features, ripped near the bottom. Out of place from the rest of her were the white cuffs wrapped around her wrists. Her claws dripped the blue smoke from before.

The corners of her mouth turned up in a wicked smile, her fangs bared like that of a feral wolf.

"Kurami." Sesshomaru said bravely stepping forward to brave the lovely beast that stood before them.

"Will you grace me with your name?" The demon's voice was sweet, like poising. She said the words- showing no fear, no anger, but more a playful innocence. As if she knew of her own power was one greater than that of the combined brothers.

"Sesshomaru. Lord of the West, eldest son of Inu no Taisho." The daiyokai replied, his fear spreading rapidly throughout his body.

"Dear brother," She said tragically, not even paying an ounce of attention to Inuyasha. "It seems you're going to be leaving me soon." Her words were filled with feigned sorrow, obviously pleased with her new play things.

"Ya, it'll be a shame when you're dead." Inuyasha finally spoke up pulling the tetsaiga from its sheath.

Sesshomaru unsheathed his own sword launching the first attack upon the female inu. She dodged it with easy precision moving gracefully through the night as if it were her domain.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha's shout came from her other side. The power of the move sliced through the air hitting Kurami dead on.

The smoke settled and revealed her unphased, examining her claws.

"Is that all of you've got?" She asked acknowledging the hanyou for the first time.

"I'm just getting warmed up." He growled in reply, but felt the uneasiness prick him.

Sesshomaru took advantage of the distraction Inuyasha was causing for the powerful inu and brought his own sword down upon her. She turned in an instant holding back the blade. A shove from the daiyokai and Sesshomaru was ten feet away, sliding to a stop.

She let out a bored yawn. The cuffs around her wrist started unraveling. It transformed into a bow, and a single arrow. The blue smoke that had been wreathing around her was sucked up by the bow, turning into a jeweled silver bow and arrow with its own demonic aura.

After warding off a few more attacks from both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Kurami pulled the bow close to her, holding it up and catching the arrow in it. She pulled back tightly and let go. The arrow sailed toward Sesshomaru, catching in his good arm. He fell to the ground, immobilized.

She chuckled, then was hit by another of Inuyasha's windscar moves. Caught off guard, she fell to the dirt with a girlish scream that filled the cold night air. Inuyasha stood over her holding the tetsaiga, prepared to deliver the final blow. Kurami was on her feet in seconds, escaping to the surrounding forest.

Her scent disappeared with her. Inuyasha grabbed the arrow out of Sesshomaru's arm, but it dissolved in his hand.

He walked back toward his camp, abandoning his paralyzed brother.

"That was too easy," He muttered. "This is definitely not over."

Look! I made a divider! ^ Anyways, how did you like this one? Not what you expected? Well, it's not over yet! Lots more squishy romance & intense battles ahead. Lots more intense than this lamey one. Naraku shows up soon too.! I updated this a lot earlier than I expected I would but.. Its Sally's fault. I got to reading her story and got in a super writey mode. Please review!~ I oh so appreciate it! ^^


	3. Naraku's Plot

Yes. It that time again- updating time~!

I know not many of you actually follow this.

But those that do.. Thanks~! I really appreciate your help. BTW: Im up for requests! ISeem to be losing fillers, and am really trying not just to skip to the big part. Which will happen in the next couple of chapters, but I feel like I need to do more with this story than I did on my last. Whatever~ Just random midnight drabble.

"That was too close."

She muttered under her breath, her sweet voice disappearing in the sudden wind that swept her hair aside messily.

She quickly flipped it back over revealing the crescent moon shape on her forehead. Her breaths came heavily, her strength wavering. The white cuffs began neatly wrapping themselves around her wrist once more, she ran her fingers lightly across them.

The scent of the two had long since left her. When she ran she hadn't stopped until it had done so, and even then kept running.

"This isn't me."

"What isn't?" Another voice called from the forest that loomed behind the girl.

Immediately she was in battle ready postion. Her claws, seeping the blue smoke that continued to puzzle her, elongated slightly to take on this unseen enemy.

"No need to be so hasty." The voice was male, it came with a light airy sort of.. amusement? Amusement laced with an underlying tone that would easily strike fear into the heart of the most powerful demons.

"Who are you?" The daiyokai demanded, baring her fangs at the hidden force that both tempted, and evoked panic in her.

"Why I am the one who awakened you…" The voice came again, the outline of a man standing the trees before her. "And I believe you owe me a favor."

She lashed out, the outline dissipating as soon as she did so. She looked around for another source of the voice but found none.

"I don't do favors." She snarled, lowering her claws. She tensed herself, ready for the attack that came now that he had her distracted.

"How about a job then..? A shard of the Shikon no Tama to add to your glorious collection," She fingered the shards embedded into her collar, a malicious smirk forming on her lips. "All I ask of you.. Bring me the girl."

She considered this, turning it over in her mind. The deal seemed fair, more to her benefit even, the job seemed even fairly easy. Even being as weak as she was, she could take a mortal girl without batting an eyelash.

"Which girl?"

"Her name is Kagome.. She travels with the filthy mutt, Inuyasha.." He voiced the hanyou's name with utter disgust, nearly spitting the word out.

She remembered the hanyou she had encountered upon awakening. "No way I'll let him best me again." She realized she had voiced her thoughts aloud, a slight blush creeping to her cheeks before noticing how foolish she was being.

"That's what I like to hear."

Another outlind formed in the shadows. Something glinted in his hands. She could feel a dark aura seeping from it, poisoning the air around it.

A jewel is a jewel..

Upon taking shard the form dissipated once again, leaving her alone with the shard. She placed it gently into an empty slot on her choker, feeling the power immediately surge through her.

"Simple. This girl is mine, but first, I take care of that pesky hanyou.."

Ugh! Its midnight and I missed updating timez~ Its ten minutes late! Lol I like to update every few days so I don't get bored with the fanfic, and neither do you guys. =^^=

Anyways, how'd you like? Focusing more on Kurami- getting a good look on her personality && more still to come. Next chapter is open for requests. I'm thinking about focusing more on Kagome, and you know saving the big thing for the next chapter. Ideas? I'd really appreciate it.

As always, review! Special thanks to, The Blue Monster Cake, for pointing out some road blocks I nearly ran into. I seriously appreciate that. Yes, I appreciate criticism as well as praise.

Till next time~!


	4. Taken

Inuyasha had returned as the sun rose over the horizon line and the group slowly began to stir.

Kagome awoke with a small yawn, rubbing her eye with the base of her hand. She produced a small silver brush from within her bag, making a quick effort to work the knots that had formed in her hair from sleeping on the ground.

When she was done she ran a hand through her thick black hair, quickly putting the brush away. The others had wordlessly begun to pack up their things. Still heavy with sleep, none of them noticed Inuyasha's sudden return.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Sango piped up as the hanyou threw himself into the empty space between Kagome and Shippo.

"Well," He began letting out a slow, slightly annoyed sigh "It seems we're up against somebody new." He paused to let his friends to take in the sudden turn of events before continuing "Her name is Kurami. We need to focus on taking her out before she gets any stronger, and before we start hunting down Naraku again."

"So how did you come to acquire this information?" Kagome, now fully awake thanks to the shocking news, asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I tried to stop her, but she got away." He replied with an edge to his voice, slightly rising in the beginnings of a growl.

"Then why didn't you wake us up?" She retorted her voice louder as well. They were at it again..

But suddenly he stopped. Normally, he would have argued back with her but surprisingly she had won the argument. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

"I guess I didn't think about it." He said in quiet defeat.

"Well, if we're going to find her we should start now. Inuyasha, do you remember which way she ran?" Miroku asked breaking a silence that had formed between the two. The monk rose to his feet, leaning against his staff.

Inuyasha nodded and took the lead, heading east. The rest of the group gathered up their own things, following the hanyou, slipping into conversation about the new threat that stood before them.

XxXxXx

She sat beside a slowly moving stream, running her hands through the cool water. She let it splash on her face, chasing the all the remnants of sleep away.

A scent drifted to her nose, carrying the tainted scent of the half demon, Inuyasha. She quickly hid her own scent and moved silently through the foliage to size up this group of his.

From a high up branch she easily spotted the five, her eye catching on the two females at the rear chatting away.

"But which one is it?" She muttered under her breath.

For a while she followed them, keeping to the shadows, evaluating each ones skill. She unconsciously came up with a battle strategy and launched herself into it.

The cuffs around her wrists swiftly unraveled, twisting and turning until it shaped itself like that of a bow, but made of cloth. Almost instantly the smoke vanished and the bow was once again silver. Twin rubies embedded in either end of the weapon she held.

The string on the bow was a thin sharp metal that she pricked herself on as she pulled the arrow taut.

Lining up her aim, her sights set on that wretched hanyou, steadying the weapon, she released it. There was whistle as it sailed through the air, catching itself in the middle of the half demon's back.

The group stopped, all turning to face her in their different battle positions. The other male held his hand out, holding the beads that were wrapped around it with his other. One of the females held up a bow, similar to her own. Being familiar with archery herself, Kurami noticed how skillfully she aimed the bow. The one beside her pulled out a weapon that resembled a large boomerang..?

(A/N: Sorry about that last paragraph how bad was the detailing on that one? ^^ Lol)

Inuyasha had fallen to the ground, momentarily subdued. This fact seemed unimportant to the others as they faced the demon. The blues smoke began to wrap around the bow, and suddenly it was replaced by a sword. The twin rubies had moved to the hilt of the weapon and she held it defensively before her, a smirk crossing the daiyokai's face.

"Who are you?" Sango demanded, her position unwavering.

"Kurami. Would it trouble you to give me yours?" She replied. This is how I'll do it, I'll simply find out the identity of the girl- and escape with the one I need in order for me to escape this deal with my newly acquired shard.

"Sango." She replied bravely, taking a step forward.

It's the other one..

As she willed it, the sword dissipated. The cuffs wrapped around her wrists once more leaving her with only the blue smoke. In turn, the others lowered their weapons, a look of confusion crossing each face.

And as suddenly as she came she was gone. But so was Kagome..

XxXxXx

Longer than a few of my others. Like? I'm getting really into this. Usually at about chapter three I've gotten so tired of this current subject that I say forget about it all together. I like how this is coming out! :) As always, review. I adore reviews! & Request. Request. Request!

Till next time~!


	5. Betrayal

After running for a while the defiant screams and escape attempts subsided.

Suddenly, the daiyokai stopped.

"So where do I even go?" She muttered with a hiss of annoyance.

"What-" Kagome began her words strained from over use of her voice.

She was cut off by the malicious laughter that was so familiar, she instantly processed it as belonging to the wicked half-demon, Naraku.

Kurami sighed letting the girl drop onto the earth before her.

A yelp that could be one of either surprise or pain escaped from the girl as she fell. She sighed, pulling herself onto her feet. She dusted the dirt off of her clothes, and rapidly fussed with her hair before turning to watch her captor, who was aready just a dot on the horizon.

In a whirl she was swept off of her feet again, to find herself gathered clumsily into the arms of Naraku. Her confusion must have shown plain in her expression, but he only laughed at her.

She struggled against him, but despite the messy way he held her, he wasn't letting go too easily.

The laughter continued, ringing in her head as a thin rag was placed over her nose and mouth. It smelled sweet, but a sickly kind of sweet. It made her want to gag, but that would only make the stench worse. Dark spots clouded her vision. She forced herself into consciousness, but soon her effort was in vain, and the world went dark.

xXxXx

A slight burning sensation creeped up the neck of the demon girl.

It rapidly spread to the rest of her body, and in a flash she was on her hands and knees, convulsing with the pain.

She convulsed again, a thin string of bile spilled from her jaws.

A hard foot came down onto the middle of her back, throwing her into the dirt. A few sharp bits of rock tore at her delicate skin. She barely noticed as the pain grew more red hot.

"W-wha-?" She managed, rising on her elbows only to be pushed down once again, this time with more force than before.

"Haven't you realized yet?" That voice..

"I've betrayed you."

She cried out in pain before the darkness that played at the ends of her vision enveloped her.

xXxX

She awoke to the steady drip of water against the concrete, and a other thing. Shouting.

The voice was familiar, sweet even through her apparent anger.

"Traitor!" The word seeped through the walls. It came out as a feral growl, she could almost imagine the girl had become an actual dog. Like a pitbull or something.. What? She tried to focus her thoughts.

After a quick scan of her surroundings she determined she was in a cell. One among many like it. She ran her hand along the smooth stone floor, sighing inwardly. After looking for the source of the water, hoping she would find a hole, possibly some escape. But it was on the other side of the cell.

"Inuyasha will come." She muttered, in an attempt to calm the fury of emotions that had flared up in her.

"No he wont." Came the voice, which had long since quit screaming profanity.

Suddenly a rish of ange filled her. Ofcourse he would come, he always did,

"You don't know that." She bit back fiercely.

A sound of shuffling as Kurami settled against a wall.

"And what are the chances of him saving me?" She asked.

The only reply was silence. Kagome studied her hands. Of course Inuyasha would simply leave the girl. She knew the kind of person that he was but a main factor still remained..

"Aren't you the one who gave me up to be brought here?"

It was Kurami's turn to be silent. But after what seemed like many hourse later she replied.

"I know as much as you do kid."

What if Inuyasha didn't come? The thought poked at the edges of her mind as it always did. Inuyasha always saved her.. But would he be strong enough to ward off Naraku, if he couldn't even take on a simple demon such as Kurami.

"What if I helped you escape?" The words tumbled out my outh before I could even think.

She could almost hear the smirk crossing the daiyokai's features.

"We need a plan." She countered, but the eagerness in her voice was plain.

"I've already got one." The miko said rising to her feet.

xXxXx

Oh god! Longer than any of my other chapters. To make up for my absence. Its been hectic. Its starts off like this: Sunday: Boyfriend leaves me, can't write. Monday: Birthday, cant write. Tuesday: Burnt my hand to holy hell, couldn't write. Today: Writers. Block. OH MY GOD! So bad! I don't even know if it was any good but I knew I needed to update really bad. Anywayzzzz. Review & requests!

Till next time~!


End file.
